Sueños
by Lithuem
Summary: Ahí estaba ese sueño, ese maldito sueño. Ese en el que no quería pensar pero que sabía que estaba ahí. Justo ahí. Detrás de ese no, de esa idea mucho más grande que ese maldito no que recitaba continuamente.


¿Qué hora serían?

Tarde. Eso más que seguro. El sueño aturdía sus sentidos al igual que el calor que le recorría de arriba abajo. Y cuando se decidió a abrir los ojos lo único que pudo ver fue su almohada, blanca, esponjosa y demasiado blanda. Las sabanas estaban hechas tal lio en sus piernas que parecía imposible que lo hubiera conseguido tan solo durmiendo. Sin pensar se le escapo un jadeo acalorado mientras peleaba con las sabanas intentando patearlas para liberarse.

Caliente, agobiado y molesto. Así era como se sentía en esos momentos.

La siguiente vez que se encontró mirando a la nada oscura que era su habitación fue consciente de ello. De ese cosquilleo que le recorría la piel mezclándose con aquel calor pegajoso que sentía. Bajando poco a poco, reptando por su piel como el sudor en esos momentos. Era una caricia suave que bajaba y bajaba hasta centrarse en…

_Joder, no…_

Otro jadeo le sorprendió. Y empezaba a sentirse cada vez mas frustrado y molesto. No era posible. ESE sueño no. Definitivamente no. Se negaba a pensarlo siquiera.

_Mierda._

Pero si, ahí estaba. Obligándole a gruñir molesto, a arder en calor y algo más que calor. Ese sueño, ese maldito sueño. Ese en el que no quería pensar pero que sabía que estaba ahí. Justo ahí. Detrás de ese no, de esa idea mucho más grande que ese maldito no que recitaba continuamente. Muchísimo más grande que ese jodido no.

Tuvo que morderse con fuerza los labios, hasta casi sentir el dolor y el límite de la piel rasgándose bajo los dientes.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba como no pensaba que podía odiar algo. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasarle eso? Justo eso. Justo con esa persona.

Pero ahí estaba ese sueño. Ese que volvía a su mente continuamente por mucho que intentará borrarlo. Le recordaba una y otra vez esas manos. Grandes, calientes y ásperas recorriendo su cuerpo. Paseándose por lugares que ni él hubiera llegado a imaginar tocar. Todo por culpa de ese sueño. Y no quería pensar en ello. Estaba preparado para todo, entrenado para todo, menos para sentir eso. Sentir ese deseo que aumentaba casi sin darse cuenta. Por cada caricia casual, por cada roce o incluso por cada golpe.

Y su cuerpo fue el encargado de recordarle que necesitaba ahora, mandando de nuevo a su mente las imágenes de esa fantasía que se empeñaba en repetir.

Mandándole los recuerdo de ESE sueño.

Cerró los ojos cuando deslizo una de sus manos a través de su estomago. Bajando poco a poco con la duda de si hacerlo o no. Pero todo se lo pedía. Le reclamaba que lo hiciera de una jodida vez. Casi sin darse cuenta su mano ya se deslizaba por sus muslos bajando aquel pantalón con el que dormía, acariciando sus piernas y dejándole sentir el frio fuera de las mantas sobre la piel caliente. Solo pudo finalmente suspirar de alivio cuando sus dedos rozaron el interior de sus piernas, subiendo poco a poco a aquel punto que…

_Joderjoder_

Si, justo ahí. Era ahí donde necesitaba sentirle, sentir esas manos con las que soñaba recorriéndole. Tocándole. Esa que se enredaba en su pelo revolviéndolo y dando tirones entre gemido y gemido.

Tan solo quería sentirlo y que esos sueños dejaran de recordarle lo que se empeñaba en negar. Porque no podía sentir eso. Era innecesario, un estorbo tan molesto. Pero lo necesitaba tanto… más allá de las caricias, más allá de los roces. Todo culpa de esos sentimientos que comenzaban a volverle loco.

_Joder sí._

Dejo que las imágenes que acudían a su mente fueran las que guiaran sus dedos. Pensando en esas manos y sus roces, en esos labios y sus besos, en esa lengua y su… se mordió los labios para no gemir demasiado alto. Porque se imaginaba esa voz en un susurro junto a su oído, baja y grave… y el ritmo de sus dedos aumento cada vez más rápido, más ansioso, más desesperado por esas sensaciones que quería que le recorrieran por completo. Y se negaba a gemir aunque cada vez le costaba más contenerlos. Lo necesitaba. Porque no podía seguir conteniéndose entre jadeos entrecortados. Prácticamente estaba mordiendo la almohada apretándola con fuerza entre los dientes cuando se sintió que no podía más.

_Un poco mas… solo un poco mas…_

La presión de sus dedos le robaba el aliento y cada movimiento le obligaba gemir aunque no quisiera. Sus caderas no tardaron en seguir el ritmo. Desesperado y ansioso. Caliente y asfixiante. Rápido y brusco. Sin pensar en nada más que sus manos, sus labios, su lengua y su voz susurrando en su oído. En ese instante, y tan solo en ese, fue capaz de rendirse mientras el placer le recorría sobrepasándolo.

En esos momentos justo al final. Cuando su cuerpo entero temblaba ansioso por mas, cuando podía tocar su límite con la yema de los dedos, sin aire, sin voz y sin fuerzas, y con las uñas clavadas en las sabanas se permitió gemir su nombre en silencio.

_Grayson._


End file.
